He Enjoys Her Company
by iMickyChan
Summary: The males of Konoha do some ridiculous bidding at an auction. For what? A lunch date with Sakura Haruno. Enter Sasuke Uchiha and jealousy never looked cuter. SasuxSaku!


iMickyChan is back! During Christmas break, driving in a cramped van, this plot bunny hit me more aggressively than any of the others that constantly drift through my head. It's been awhile so forgive the fluffy stupidity. Since Christmas has passed and so has New Year's, there isn't really an occasion that I can attribute this fic to, but who needs an occasion?

Just a warning beforehand, I was completely insane when writing this. Sasuke may be a tad bit OOC, and there may be a lot more than a tad bit of wtf'ness.

Either way, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Santa must have been too busy to see that one particular wish of mine.**

* * *

"This is inhumane."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, it's for charity."

The pink-haired girl completely ignored her best friend and kept rambling like a maniac.

"What was the term for selling a human-being? Oh yeah," Sakura continued sarcastically, "SLAVERY."

"It's not slavery!"

The indignant kunoichi turned to stare at the loud auctioneer screaming, "Do I hear a two hundred? Two hundred anybody?"

Her raised eyebrows were enough of a reply.

"It sure sounds like it Ino!"

"Look, it's just one little lunch date with the highest bidder. One date, you eat, he pays, you leave. And the money goes to the local orphanage! How is this slavery?" Ino huffed, "Stop being such a drama queen!"

"You're only saying that because he's," Sakura winced as she glanced at the green spandex clad taijutsu master that was waving at her in the stands below the stage, "not the one bidding on you."

As the blonde stared at the overly passionate ninja with a bowl-cut she couldn't help but cringe in fear herself.

Ino laughed at her friend's misfortune, "True, very true, but hey this could be a wonderful opportunity for you to get a boyfriend! This is a singles auction after all, get in the spirit! I know Lee doesn't have that much money, maybe one of the boys in your fan club will outbid him?"

Sakura looked absolutely mortified at the very thought. "My fan club? I'd rather die."

After this ordeal was all done with, she would officially be hunting down her shishou and giving the constantly drunk woman a piece of her mind. Sakura had been told that there was an event planned in front of the hospital grounds in which funds were being raised for lonely and unfortunate orphans. She had completely been suckered in to the trap. Now she knew why her shishou had looked so utterly delighted when she had agreed to help out.

Sure, helping out orphans was a worthy cause but it did not warrant a smile as conniving as the one that had stretched across Tsunade's face at Sakura's agreement to partake in the event. The pink haired woman shuddered as she recalled the nagging on the part of her sensei to, as the woman so put it, "get off your ass and find a man, or I'll do it for you." Apparently, the threat was in all senses, not an empty one.

"I should've known," she murmured.

However, Sakura was quickly interrupted from her murderous musings by the shrill and annoying voice of the auctioneer, the very man that would doom her to misery.

"And next we have our beloved number one bachelorette, Konoha's very own cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno!"

"Go get 'em tiger!" Ino punched her lightly on the arm.

The look on Sakura's face was one of pure horror. She couldn't do this. She didn't _want_ to do this. Her complete dread of the event was matched up against the enthusiasm of the crowd as a loud cheer erupted from down below. A few wolf whistles later and Sakura was living through her own personal nightmare.

"_It's for the children. Think of the children. Yes, the poor, starving, cold-"_

"I'll pay 500!"

The image of a desolate orphan was suddenly replaced with a sleazy looking bum shouting at the top of his lungs from within the audience. His hair was unkempt and Sakura was more than positive that the eerie green stain on his shirt was permanent.

"Oh fuck."

She turned her head to glare daggers at Ino who could do nothing but shrug apologetically while mouthing, "Well a starting bid of 500 is impressive."

But right now as the numbers increased and Lee kept screaming that he would "duel for her honor" Sakura could care less about what was and what was not impressive. It was during this frantic moment where she was praying silently in her head for a miracle to come save her that a certain raven-haired someone noticed the flamboyant spectacle.

* * *

There were loud noises. Uchiha's did not like loud noises.

A nerve twitched on Sasuke Uchiha's forehead as the clamorous sounds continued to increase in volume and seemed to show no sign of acquiescing to his angry mental demands for it to stop. As if the world was trying to find every possible avenue to annoy the already bothered man, there was a mob right in front of the hospital entrance and more importantly, smack dab in the middle of his path to the training grounds.

His day was not going as planned. That's when he started to realize that the mob was composed of mostly males and that the loud noises were not just incoherent rumblings but chanting.

"_We...love...Sakura Haruno?"_

Sasuke turned to stare above the heads of the lively people and noticed for the first time, his pink-haired teammate standing unnervingly on the platform.

"_What on earth is going on?"_

His eyes took in the strange predicament. A shouting commentator spewing out numbers, a fidgeting Sakura on stage, and a brightly colored sign that read......."Bid for Single's Lunch Date!"

He frowned, putting two and two together. Sakura going on a date with someone else?

Over his dead body.

And so he made up his mind. Sasuke Uchiha walked onto the stage as if it was the most common thing in the world.

* * *

Everything suddenly got very quiet. The raucous jeers and hoots simmered to suspicious whispers. Sakura noticed another person on the stage that was not there previously.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was very confused, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond and just grabbed her wrist, attempting to drag her off the stage with him.

The auctioneer stuttered out a protest, "S-sir, you can't take her away right now!"

His menacing glance shut the man up quite nicely.

"This is a bidding for a single's lunch date right?" Sasuke spoke smoothly.

The now timid and nervous men could only nod in affirmation.

Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura's not single."

Sakura's eyes opened in shock.

"I'm not!?!?!"

"She's not!?!?!" Ino squeaked in the background.

"Sakura's dating me," he spoke as if daring someone to prove otherwise.

"I'm dating you!?!?"

"She's dating you!?!?!"

"In fact, I'm about to take her out on a lunch date. So you see, she can't very well be eating lunch with some other guy if she has prior engagements with me, now can she?"

"You're taking me out on a lunch date!?!?"

"You're taking her ou-"

Sakura turned to glare at Ino. "Yes, we get it Ino! Acting like a parrot and repeating everything I say is not helping right now!"

Ino closed her mouth abruptly but was left to flounder like a fish deprived of its much needed supply of oxygen. On the other hand, Sakura was completely lost. She was experiencing a myriad of emotions, confusion, anger, some more confusion.

She dug her heels into the wooden floor of the platform so that Sasuke could not drag her any further. He stared back to wonder why his progress of moving forward was so rudely stopped and saw her defiant stance.

"What now?"

That was apparently not the right answer.

"What now!?!?!" she screeched, "Since when were we going out!?!?"

Sasuke let go of her wrist and crossed his arms in an equally defiant stance. The Uchiha was clearly irritated.

"Do you not want to go out with me?" he queried in annoyance.

Sakura blushed a nice shade of pink, "Well no, but-"

"Problem solved, now let's go." He cut her off before the discussion could drag on any longer.

"Sasuke!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his raven locks. "Didn't I already tell you that I enjoy your company?"

His question was returned with a blank stare. And then Sakura remembered.

* * *

_The sun was beating down on the backs of both of the sparring ninja. Sakura was drained of chakra and just plain exhausted and Sasuke was little less for wear himself. They decided to end the sparring session at that._

_Sasuke grunted and helped Sakura get to her feet._

"_I enjoy your company."_

_

* * *

_"Wait," she started, "Your idea of asking me out was telling me that you enjoyed my company!?!?"

Sasuke winced, "A little less screaming please."

All hell broke loose.

"I will scream if I want to! You tell me randomly that you enjoy my company during a sparring match when I'm all sweaty and tired, and I'm supposed to understand that!?!?" Sakura shrieked. Her face was now flushed for more than one reason. "I mean, I enjoy Naruto's company but I'm not going out with _him_!"

Sasuke's eyes turned dark.

"No."

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. "No? What?"

"You do not and will not enjoy Naruto's company," he stated threateningly.

"Sasuke, that's absurd-"

Before she could even finish her avid protests his lips were on hers and Sakura was forever silenced. He pulled back, effectively leaving her breathless and stared at her. Her eyes had glossed over and all she could do was nod dumbly.

"Right, I do not and will not enjoy Naruto's company."

Ino snorted while watching the two, finding that it was the perfect opportunity to interject. "And I'm the parrot."

Meanwhile, the auctioneer did not know what to say, Lee was crying waterworks, and half of the males in the crowd decided to back off as they were quite clearly afraid of what the Uchiha heir could potentially do to them if they as much as touched a hair on Sakura's head. Everyone just watched as Sasuke dragged a frozen and shocked looking Sakura down the street.

The only person who seemed to have retained their ability to speak throughout this interesting spectacle was Ino as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Forehead! Details. Tomorrow. Or so help you, I will kick your ass!"

* * *

Review and you will be showered with love and potentially more fanfics.

-iMickyChan!


End file.
